Killzone Effect
by Ggdu69340
Summary: Several hundred years passed since the original events of killzone 1, 2, 3 and Shadow Fall. UCN is stronger than ever, but extremely paranoid, being an almost-fascist like entity willing to conserve its colonies at all cost. But when an alien structure on mars is discovered, the colonies and Earth are more united than ever before in fear of alien invasion.
1. Timelines

2055-2390: Canonical Killzone Events (Read the Killzone timeline page on the Killzone wikia to learn more about the events of those years)

2391: The third extrasolar war erupt between the Vektan and Helghans communities on the planet Vekta. VSA forces quickly overwhelm New Helghan forces thanks to new military technologies provided by the UCN. New Helghan is occupied by the VSA and every Helghan military technologies and facilities are taken over. The ruined planet of Helghan is re-colonized by the UCN due to its immense amount of Petrusite which could be used for the mass production of extremely powerful weaponries and others types of technologies. Most of the Black Hands operators are captured and publicly executed by the VSA troopers. The Helghan government is no more, instead being completely absorbed into the UCN.

2392: Due to an ever growing sense of paranoia, the UCN become an almost-fascist like government and strengthen its ties on all of it's colonies. The United Colonial Army get funded extremely high amount of credits to undertake major enhancements as a way to prepare incase of another colonial rebellion. Meanwhile, the hostility between humans and helghans slowly fade off as the laters ones are introduced to human civilization again, the helghans people's being granted life on the vektan side of the wall. The Helghan side of the wall become a massive military complex for the UCN. The UCN undertake a massive operation to make the planet Helghan to be inhabitable again.

2400: Helghan is now inhabitable once again. The planet is full of Petrusite mines, research facilities, training camps, military facilities and etc. Despite being free of the petrusite fields that once polluted the whole planet, it is still as harsh as before the Terracide and the humans personnels living on the planet are issued advanced HAZMAT suits and gas masks and are mostly secluded into large, sterile bunkers and buildings with artificial oxygen. Several technological discoveries boost up the military might of the UCN this year. Infantry-sized laser weaponries are now commonly used by the UCN and prototypes Petrusite rifles are also produced, designed to be more powerful than the previous Stahl Arms petrusite weaponries.

2412: Helghan people's slowly "mutate" back into humans beings as they now mostly live on the Vektan side of the wall. The UCN now count more than 1300 colonies, around 500 of which are extremely well developed and well defended. Every major UCN colonies have large amounts of UCA garrisons and fleets orbiting those said planets. The ISA still maintain an important role in the defense of the lesser developed planets. Human space has been in relative peace for several years as of this year.

2413: Cell regeneration technology is mastered by humanity, granting an average human being (Including Helghans) an average lifespan of at least 500 years without physically aging. (Alright, honestly thats just a plot twist so original killzone characters can still live and so can the Helghasts after so much years. But yeah, incase we mastered cell regeneration, I'm pretty sure we could extend our lifespans, perhaps not as much but at least by a couple hundred years)

2500: Helghans are now once again humans, but still conserve some helghans characteristics such as an increased musculature, physical force and resistance to harsh environment. Humanity perfect the FTL warp technology, now being able to go over 100 Light Years/Days.

2600: Fusion technology is perfected, the UCN and it's ISA commands now being able to develop extremely powerful infantry-sized directed energy weapons such as laser and plasma blasters.

2700: Due to the Cell regeneration technology, the helghast "specie" still exist as it was, however the descendants of those helghasts slowly became humans back. Humanity, especially the UCN, now have an extremely powerful military might as well as an total population exceeding the 2 and a half trillions humans, spread through the 15 thousands UCN colonies. Humanity discover ways to synthetise the Petrusite artificially. Energy shielding technology is perfected, extremely resistant metallic alloys are also synthesized and UCN vessels are retrofitted with newer technologies. ISA commands are established in most of the colonies solar systems. Even the weakest ISA commands established on the newest colonies are considered forces not to be challenged with. An alien structure is discovered on Mars. Due to this discovery, humanity becomes extremely paranoid, fearing an alien invasion even if the alien structure is several thousands years old. This collective fear of Alien invasion unite humans colonies more than ever. Element Zero technology is discovered and exploited to perfect Humans techs but is not extensively used for weaponries as directed energetic weapons are considered more powerful than the mass accelerated slugs throwers that could be produced with Element Zero. The Charon relay is discovered and quarantined by the Earth Second Defense Fleet of the UCN. The colony of Shanxi is founded and Relay 314 is also discovered but the ISA garrison on Shanxi is relatively weak due to this colony being the newest and least developed one despite housing more than 9 millions colonists.

October, 3, 2600: The relay is activated from the other side.


	2. Codex

[I realize that the UCN is immensely Overpowered in this... But... Its stronger than me. I can't stop myself from making the human specie OP, probably because I'm an human myself.. Whatever, due to the fact that the UNC got incredibly OP vessels and technologies, I decided that the Mass Effect species will be buffed, but they won't be on the same level at all as the UNC. Also the first contact war will probably only involve the Shanxi ISA Command (Shanxi Security Agency, 'SSA') and not the UNC forces.. Also, don't worry. Helghast still exist.. But they are more humans looking now. And the UCN now have the mentality of the Heghast due to an intense paranoia induced by the fact that they fear the secession of another colony, and they fear even more so an alien invasion. Also, keep in mind that, in Killzone, an average UCN cruiser was more than 1 kilometer in length and keep in mind that we never actually saw them in action, especially their ground forces and their bigger vessels. Furthermore they DO have directed energy weaponries, just not infantry sized (but here they'll have infantry sized weaponries due to years of technological enhancement) **Please leave reviews and suggestions]**

 **UCN Navy Ship Classification:**

Rico Class Heavy Corvette:

\- Length: 800 meters

\- Height: 40 meters (5 Decks in total)

\- Width: 200 meters

\- Hull armor: 1,5 meter thick Self Regenerative Nanites Alloy (Capable of resisting high powered blast and regenerate in few seconds, or minutes for the worst cases)

\- FTL Drive: 50 LY/D

\- Shielding: Low Powered Petrusite Energetic Forcefield

\- Power Supplies: 1 Fusion Reactor, 2 Petrusite Reactors

\- Weaponries: 3 Petrusite Long Range Cannons, 8 ARC Throwers, 10 Laser Cannons, 20 Point Defense Laser Turrets

\- Crews: 150 UCN Crewmen

\- Passenger Capacity: 850

\- Compliment: Cargo capability for around 50 up to 100 vehicles

Echo Class Frigate:

\- Length: 1700 meters

\- Height: 500 meters

\- Width: 600 meters

\- Hull Armor: 3 Meters Thick Self Regenerative Nanites Alloy

\- FTL Drive: 70 LY/D

\- Shielding: High Powered Petrusite Energetic Forcefield

\- Power Supplies: 2 Fusion Cores, 4 Petrusite Reactors

\- Weaponries: 6 Petrusite Long Range Cannon, 16 ARC Throwers, 30 Laser Cannons, 100 Point Defense Laser Turrets

\- Crews: 500 UCN Crewmen

\- Passenger Capacity: 13,500 Troopers

\- Compliment: Cargo capability for around 400 vehicles

Destructor Class Cruiser:

\- Length: 5000 meters

\- Height: 900 meters

\- Width: 1000 meters

\- Hull Armor: 4 meters thick Self Regenerative Nanites Alloy

\- FTL Drive: 100 LY/D

\- Shielding: High Powered Petrusite Energetic Forcefield

\- Power Supplies: 5 Fusion Cores, 15 Petrusite Reactors

\- Weaponries: 30 Petrusite Long Range Cannons, 50 ARC Throwers, 100 Laser Cannons, 500 Point Defense Laser Turrets, 500 Petrusite-Filled Missiles

\- Crews: 1500 crewmen

\- Passenger Capacity: 50,000

\- Compliment: Cargo capability for around 5000 vehicles

Annihilator Class Battlecruiser:

\- Length: 25 Kilometers

\- Height: 2500 meters

\- Width: 5000 meters

\- Hull Armor: 10 meters thick Self Regenerative Nanites Alloy

\- FTL Drive: 100 LY/D

\- Shielding: Above-Highly Powered Petrusite Energetic Forcefield

\- Power Supplies: 1 Fusion Heavy Fusion Core, 10 Fusion Cores, 50 Petrusite Reactors

\- Weaponries: 1 High Powered Petrusite Terminator Cannon, 100 Long Range Petrusite Cannons, 200 ARC Throwers, 500 Laser Cannons, 1500 Point Defense Laser Turrets, 2000 Petrusite-Filled Missiles

\- Crews: 15,000 UCN Crewmen

\- Passenger Capacity: 550,000

\- Compliment: Cargo capability for around 10,000 vehicles

Executor Class Destroyer:

\- Length: 40 Kilometers

\- Height: 7 Kilometers

\- Width: 8 Kilometers

\- Hull Armor: 35 Meters thick Self Regenerative Nanites Alloy

\- FTL Drive: 100 LY/D

\- Shielding: Above-Highly Powered Petrusite Energetic Forcefield

\- Power Supplies: 2 Heavy Fusion Cores, 15 Fusion Cores, 100 Petrusite Reactors

\- Weaponries: 2 High Powered Petrusite Terminator Cannon, 200 Long Range Petrusite Cannons, 500 ARC Throwers, 1500 Laser Cannons, 30,000 Point Defense Laser Turrets, 10,000 Petrusite-Filled Missiles

\- Crews: 30,000 Crewmen

\- Passenger Capacity: 900,000

\- Compliment: Cargo capability for around 25,000 vehicles

Thunderstorm Class Dreadnought:

\- Length: 80 Kilometers

\- Height: 12 Kilometers

\- Width: 20 Kilometers

\- Hull Armor: 100 Meters thick Self Regenerative Nanites Alloy (Literally impossible to breach through. With such an hull, an UCN dreadnought is virtually impervious to physical damages)

\- FTL Drive: 100 LY/D

\- Shielding: Above-Highly Powered Petrusite Energetic Forcefield

\- Power Supplies: 6 Heavy Fusion Cores, 50 Fusion Cores, 300 Petrusite Reactors

\- Weaponries: 10 High Powered Petrusite Terminator Cannon, 400 Long Range Petrusite Cannons, 1000 ARC Throwers, 3500 Laser Cannons, 300,000 Point Defense Laser Turrets, 150,000 Petrusite-Filled Missiles

\- Crews: 800,000 Crewmen

\- Passenger Capacity: More than 2 and a half millions

\- Compliment: Cargo capability for around 100,000 vehicles, able to cary BattleCruiser-sized vessels on it's external docks, able to cary Cruiser-sized vessel in it's internal hangar bay

Invincible Class Super-Dreadnought:

\- Length: 200 Kilometers

\- Height: 60 Kilometers

\- Width: 50 Kilometers

\- Hull Armor: 250 Meters thick Self Regenerative Nanites Alloy

\- FTL Drive: 150 LY/D

\- Shielding: Above-Highly Powered Petrusite Energetic Forcefield

\- Power Supplies: 12 Heavy Fusion Cores, 100 Fusion Cores, 1000 Petrusite Reactors

\- Weaponries: 50 High Powered Petrusite Terminator Cannon, 1000 Long Range Petrusite Cannons, 2500 ARC Throwers, 10,000 Laser Cannons, 800,000 Point Defense Laser Turrets, 600,000 Petrusite-Filled Missiles

\- Crews: 1 million Crewmen

\- Passenger Capacity: More than 6 millions passengers

\- Compliment: Cargo capability for around 300,000 vehicles, able to cary Frigate-sized vessels in it's internal Hangar Bay, able to cary Cruiser-sized vessels on it's external docks

\- Additional Information: Only less than 80 of those vessels are active in the UCN Navy, and no ISA Commands have such a vessel under their command. This is the pinnacle of the UCN Naval might, save for the Titan Class Mothership, Flagship of the Navy. A confrontation with such a ship means imminent annihilation.

Titan Class Mothership:

Length: 800 Kilometers

\- Height: 100 Kilometers

\- Width: 150 Kilometers

\- Hull Armor: 950 Meters thick Self Regenerative Nanites Alloy

\- FTL Drive: 200 LY/D

\- Shielding: Experimental Fusion-Petrusite Highly Powered Energy-Absorbing Forcefield

\- Power Supplies: 1 Prototype Anti-Matter Generator, 50 Heavy Fusion Cores, 500 Fusion Cores, 5000 Petrusite Reactors

\- Weaponries: 400 High Powered Petrusite Terminator Cannon, 5000 Long Range Petrusite Cannons, 10,000 ARC Throwers, 20,000 Laser Cannons, 900,000 Point Defense Laser Turrets, 600,000 Petrusite-Filled Missiles

\- Crews: 3 million Crewmen

\- Passenger Capacity: More than 25 millions passengers

\- Compliment: Immense cargo capability.

\- Additional Information: There is only one single vessel under this classification, which is the 'UCNS Titan'. It is the pinnacle of human technology, with every up to date High tech weaponries system, targeting systems, sensors, etc, etc, etc implemented on it. It is literally capable of destructing a whole planet with a single blast from it's main Petrusite cannon. However, it is not the biggest human vessel as several Colony ships surpass the Titan in length, but those are civilians vessels and aren't as toughly armed as the Titan.

 **UCN Organizations and major Corporations:**

United Colonial Nation: This is the most powerful human faction in the whole Human space. The UCN dominate an gigantic amount of colonies, space stations and vessels. Before the major reforms, the UCN was an rather corrupt yet powerful force from which hundred of colonies tried to secede (but failed). However, today the UCN has grown up to become an almost-fascist like entity, almost following the trail of the Helghast although an average UCN citizen would live in extreme luxury compared to the Helghasts prior to the second extrasolar war. The "Great Leader" of the UCN is a mysterious man known as "The Illusive Man" from which very few thing is known as he rely on his second in command, Grand Admiral William's, to make speeches and such sort of things. Since the great reforms of the UCN, no colony has ever tried to rebel again. The UCN government has grown to be extremely paranoid and is extremely militarized.

United Colonial Army: The UCA is the armed hand of the UCN, composed of the UCA Navy, Marines, Special Forces, Military and an relatively new branch, the Spartan Program. The UCA has been unmatched for hundred of years as of now, and nothing can stand in its path. However, they are rarely deployed, seeing as the different ISA commands established on the different UCN-Controlled Systems can do the work for them.

Interplanetary Strategic Alliance: As new interplanetary colonies grew, the UCN discovered the lack of effective long-range communication caused gaps in the ability for the UCN to provide efficient defense throughout their star systems. To combat the lag, the UCN organized the Interplanetary Strategic Alliance (ISA), a body that allowed individual colonies the ability to integrate defensive capabilities to their specific requirements as well as enjoy full partnership in a unified defensive alliance of multiple colonies.

Localized colonial administration provides funding and manpower whilst the UCN provides the training, equipment, and full political support for all of the interplanetary colonial administrations. The ISA acts as the main policing and defensive body for the citizens, and the main revenue gathering party for the local government. Each ISA command is directly subordinate to local colonial governmental authority, which in turn is subordinate to the UCN interplanetary authority. Since each ISA Command is an independent unit of each colony, it is not linked to the military command of the UCN. As a result, the ISA Command's budget and strength are determined by the funds each local colonial administration provides.

On a technological and strength level, ISA command aren't even close to surpass the UCA might, but even the poorest commands are able to put up a fight against a stronger force. Should an ISA command fail to defend a colony, UCA forces would be sent in reinforcement to annihilate the invaders and temporally hold garrison on the colony to ensure its safety. Figuratively talking, the different ISA commands serve as the "National Guards" of the UCN colonies.

United Colonial Administrative Department: The authority in charge of ruling the different UCN-owned colonies. They oversee the local colonial administrations of each colonies and can take full control of their military forces (The local ISA forces) incase such a thing would be required. They collect the taxes and are responsible for the conscription of troopers into the UCA if needed. The UCAD also control a large portion of the UCN merchant and civilian cargo vessels fleets and it have its personnel security force bit affiliated with the UCA.

United Contractor League: A league of PMCs and Mercenaries groups (Phantom Talon Corporation, Eclipse Forces and Skull Knight Enterprise are the most powerful ones in this league), they form a force to rival the ISA Commands. UCL Operators are contracted all over the human space to do jobs ranging from V.I.P. protection to urban warfare. The League is legalized in UCN territories, however they are to refuse any contracts that would harm the integrity of the human space. Most mercenaries of the League are ex-UCN, ISA or even ex-Helghast army troopers, and as such, they are extremely experienced (Some of them fought during the Second Extrasolar War).

United Colonial Corporation: Under the direct command of the UCN, the UCC is a nationalized industry tasked with the development and the mass production of every High Tech technologies for the UCN. The UCC got several sub-branches.

United Weapons Systems: The UWS is responsible for the development, experimentation and mass production of highly effective weaponries, ranging from small arms to orbital cannons. It is a sub-branch of the UCC. It is a regroupment of every former Humans and Helghans weaponries corporations, including Stahl Arms..

United Colonial Laboratories: Sub-branche of the UCC.

United Colonial Shipyards: Sub-branche of the UCC. Responsible of the development and mass production of the UCN Army and Merchant vessels.


	3. Chapter 1: First Contact

Colony of Shanxi, October, 3, year 2600, Command Frigate SSA Ship "Shanxi Guardian", Shanxi Security Agency, 1st Colonial Defense Fleet, near the Shanxi alien construct

Captain Johnatan Keegan of the First (and only) ISA Shanxi Defense Flotilla was overseeing the routine patrol over the mysterious alien construct. His flotilla accounted 5 vessels, worst of all, most of them were mothballed vessels that served hundred of years ago. His flagship was roughly Frigate sized, at least according to the UCN ship classification chart, but it wasn't as advanced as any of the numerous UCA Navy vessels. In fact, it was just an refitted civilian cruise ship and it was only barely, if at all, capable of space warfare and it's only and single one Petrusite generator was old and unstable and could quickly overheat, but it was relatively safe. However, an UCA Quarantine fleet was supposed to arrive in several days to seize the alien construct, which was only discovered few days before. Johnatan was supposed to defend it until said fleet arrived.. He was confident that nothing would happen. After all, nothing never happened in his system, and no others constructs in the whole human space ever caused problems in the past. He felt that his government was being overly paranoid.. until the construct activated in a blue flash and around a thousand non-identified vessel face the small window of his command station.

"Captain! Sir! Orders? Sir!"

"Hail them! Now! First Contact Package! Do not open fire! We are outnumbered!" ordered the panicked Captain

"Aye sir.. Wait...! They closed the channel! It seem that they are are powering up their.. Weapons systems! Sir! They are targeting us!"

"Activate the forcefie..." as he spoke, several aliens vessels fire several volleys at his ship "STATUS REPORT! NOW! And activate the DAMNED forcefields!"

"Hull integrity at... 99,99%. Sir, the hull suffered almost no damages, activating the forcefields." as his helmsman said this, one of the defense fleet light Corvette had been destroyed under the sustained fire from the aliens ships "Open fire on those bastards! Blast em' to atomic parts! They'll pay for this!"

As he said this, the irradiated petrusite, ARC and Laser cannons of both his frigate and the light corvettes, opened fire on the aliens, blasting approximatively 160 of the small aliens vessels apart and trapping one of the bigger ships around a petrusite field. The petrusite then started to "consume" the vessel's crews, leaving only an empty, metallic husk. They had inflicted massive damage on the alien fleet.. But it wasn't enough.

"They are concentrating their fire on us, sir, I'm not sure we could resist for long...!"

"Our shields are done, sir! They are trying to board us! Our petrusite reactor is overheating! Our point defenses aren't responding!"

"Contact the UCA, ask for reinforcement, NOW!" as he spoke, the captain saw his 3 last light corvettes being boarded or blown apart by the aliens, as well as several aliens vessels heading toward Shanxi.

"Everyone! Ready your arms! Every non combatant personnel are to evacuate through the escape pods! Lieutenant, execute self destruct procedure, 10 minutes delay! Those bastards xenos shall not gain any technologies from MY ship! Same procedures for the corvettes.."

Meanwhile, on Shanxi Surface

The situation was harsh. Thousands of aliens transports and dropships tried to land on Shanxi soil. Hundred of the dropships were destroyed by the few Laser artilleries platforms, but it wasn't enough. The local SSA forces barely evacuated the civilians to the local Shanxi underground shelters before the first alien transport landed, and dropped the aliens troopers.. Sergeant Kelloggs, which was mere 20 meters away from the dropship, could observe several kinds of aliens. The most numerous of which were 4 eyed ugly freaks which he nicknamed the "assfaces". The second kind of aliens were birds-looking freaks, which he'd simply call the "birds". The last kind were alien blue chicks with bulky collars around their necks. Surprisingly, they actually looked... Attractive. But then he remembered that his role wasn't to observe but to fight. He then opened fire with his UWS-issued STa-Y58 Modular Assault Rifle, and the aliens fell relatively quickly, with large holes of 2 centimeters radius pierced through their bodies. But then again, almost nobody survived a blast from such a rifle in the torso, and a single blast in the leg or the the arm was enough to amputate someone.

P.O.V Change

Lieutenant Khapril Fed'Nagoh of the Batarian Hegemony was about to charge through the door of his dropship and spread terror amongst the local unknown specie population. He was confident in his Hegemon, who gave a speech about the cultural and economical importance of the slave trade. Khapril was to lead 2 platoon of Batarian's regulars and 1 platoon of slaves-fighters on the battlefield and quickly subjugate the primitive specie. He wasn't informed, however, about the destruction of 93 frigates, 65 cruisers, 2 light dreadnought and 1 dreadnought of the Hegemony...

And as soon as the Dropship door opened, he felt intense fear: 3 terrifying aliens, clad in threatening black armors with a contrasting blue armband, and threatening gas masks with glowing, red 'eyes'. The aliens were armed with directed-energy weapons, blasted down around 36 of the original 50 occupants of the dropship. Khapril opened fire on one of the alien, neutralizing him with several burst from his terminator rifle, before he ran for his life along with 2 batarians and 2 slaves, and abandoned the remaining survivors of the dropship. He crawled under a seemingly civilian vehicle in the alien street as a way to prevent being caught by the terrifying forces.. Thanksfully for him, none of the aliens detected his escape. He, he saw the dropship being destroyed in a greenish blast. Those who couldn't escape were lined up by the aliens, forced on their knees and executed one by one at point blank by what looked to be an alien officer or NCO. They were babbling and understandable language which the Lieutenant couldn't translate as he lost his translation device in the dropship.

P.O.V Change

Sergeant Kelloggs just finished executing the last xeno scum. He stood near the corpse of one of his fallen comrade...

"Kill them! KILL THEM ALL!" he yelled as he pointed a small group of xenos at the end of the street.

The SSA forces on shanxi was doing very well in repelling waves after waves of xenos, but they knew that they couldn't last for long because the aliens had an overwhelming amount of shuttles and troops that were landing on Shanxi. However, the SSA Command was informed of the imminent arrival of the UNA Navy fleet in approximatively 8 hours. The local SSA forces were to resist until the UNC fleet arrived and wiped the floor with the xenos.

 **So, just leave feedbacks. This chapter isn't done by the way. I'm sorry for the awful grammar, I'm not a native english speaker and I'm trying my best to write my fix with the best grammar that I can provide, but I realize it might not be enough.**

 **Post feedbacks and suggestions please so I know what to upgrade in my story.**


End file.
